


What's Done In the Dark

by scullysaveme



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullysaveme/pseuds/scullysaveme
Summary: A little extra after that sexyass kitchen scene at the end of 7.9
Relationships: Mark Sloan & Callie Torres
Kudos: 3





	What's Done In the Dark

Mark stood shirtless at the kitchen counter enjoying a glass of water when Callie appeared.  
'You want some water?' Mark offered.  
Callie glanced at his chest, briefly taking in his physique, a request dancing on her lips.  
'No I-', she paused, unsure of how to phrase her next statement. The liquor she had at Christina's housewarming party had worn off, leaving her with her thoughts. Loneliness emanated from her broken heart and revealed itself in the furrow of her brow, the light natural pout of her bottom lip. She looked up at him.  
'I want...sorbet.'  
Mark's eyes widened, pointing his index finger with the hand in which he held the glass.  
'Sweettooth! I ah...I have some cookies if you-'  
'No,' Callie interjected. She licked her lips as if to give herself one extra moment of preparation, but all that came out was. Softly,  
'Mark...'  
'Oh!' Mark turned to face Callie, a crease in his brow before realization, then understanding.  
'Ohh.' he paused. His face softened as he took in the hurt of his friend. 'Really?'  
Callie nodded.  
'Really,' almost imperceptibly, eyes still fixated on Mark's, attempting to maintain composure while her bottom lip almost gave out..gave in. Mark closed the distance between them, his face beholden to concern and sorrow, concealing a look of pity.  
The sex they had, usually it was fun, light. Always a laughing fit, whether Callie's clumsiness made a humourous cameo or Mark cracks a joke that always managed perfect timing. But this time as their mouths crashed together with the passion of fire and rain they lost themselves in each other's profound sadness in an attempt to escape their own. Hands roved hotly over bodies, grabbing at flesh and leaving reddened imprints as they mapped their way over familiar terrain; they held on as if they were each other's only teather to sanity and letting go meant the world would swallow them whole. Clothes shed, Mark cupped his hands beneath Callie's ass, hoisting her into the air, plunging into her as the last article of clothing fell from her fingertips.  
Callie threw her head back and gasped, blinking back tears as the new distraction temporarily quelled her tristesse. Mark navigated to a wall, pushing Callie's back against it with a soft thud as he used its leverage to find a rhythm. Her breath hitched with every stroke, her arms thrown over his shoulders, fingernails digging into his flesh leaving white crescent that faded to red. Breaking the kiss Mark's normally steely gaze softened as it met Callie's; 'the eyes are the windows to the soul' holding more truth than he ever considered. Her gaze shifted under his, she didn't want to look at him and he furrowed his brow in understanding. Lifting her off the wall, he carried Callie to the bedroom, still engulfed in her slick walls.  
Callie was hoping something so familiar would take her mind off Arizona but her mind was still running.  
'Mark,' her voice throaty, placing a hand on his chest.  
'Mm?'  
'You don't need to be gentle with me tonight. I need...'  
So far he had been tender with her but despite the dick invading her that tenderness just made her think of Arizona's sure, confident touch.  
She bit her bottom lip, catching his eyes seeking understanding. As if on cue, he thrust into her deep, eliciting a sharp 'Oh!'. He pulled out and motioned for her to turn over, smacking her ass as she obliged. As her right foot kicked over her left he grabbed her by the hips and thrust back into her, leaning over her his chest on her back. She arched her back, stretching her arms in front of her through the sheets, her face only millimeters from the bed. He strengthened his grip, his fingers digging in just below her hip bone while his other hand moved to grab her wrist, the angle of his body upon hers pushing her face into the sheets.  
Callie was relieved, as long as she felt Mark on her, inside her she couldn't feel the pain of having let go and given in only to be abandoned again. He buried his face in her hair before running his right hand through her shortened sable locks, grabbing her close to the scalp and with control, pulling hard to expose her neck. He sucked feverishly along her jawline, his left on her hip moving to her lower back to push her further into the mattress. She loved how he stretched her body out as he fucked her rough and she couldn't resist arching back into him. She wanted to get closer. Callie felt Mark's arm snake around her chest as he brought her up on her knees, pulling both arms behind her back and holding her wrists together with one hand. His free hand moved to her neck, giving it a tight squeeze before moving it to cup her breast, pulling here nipple between his fingers and squeezing.  
'Nyoh my god!' her voice cracked as she exclaimed.  
She moaned frantically; hadn't been in the mood to be this exposed; he had put her in the position she loved being in with Arizona and was almost snapped out of her reverie. Desperate to stay present Callie inhaled Mark- his aftershave, with hints of bergamot combined in her nose with an infinitesimal scent of chlorine making her head swirl with dreamy lightheadedness. She felt his hand snake back up her back to grip her hair again as he yanked and quickened his pace. As his fingers crept to her clit she thought of Arizona, her hands smaller and smoother, delicate and strong. Callie peeled away, turning quickly to face Mark with a sly smile and falling to the bed on her back, hand cupping the back of Mark's neck and pulling him on top of her.  
Now she did want to look at him.  
She brought his face to hers in a desparate kiss, her free hand on his ass to pull him back into her as she locked her leg around his waist. she focused on the moist slapping and squishing sounds of their sex; hearing how wet she was turned her on even more. She arched against him as she rode his rhythm while biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes she eked out a strained  
'Come in me.'  
Mark's eyes flew open, his face questioning but his body going into overdrive  
'Callie...' he knew her struggle with wanting a baby and briefly considered his place in her life, knowing he was only here because Arizona had left. Callie saw the hesitance in his face.  
'Come inside of me.' she whispered, her brown eyes full of pain and longing melting his icy ones. Mark raised an eyebrow then leaned back, still inside Callie, and gripped her thigh to bring her leg up, her foot right next to his face. A devilish grin appeared and he grabbed the well-pedicured foot, quickly licking it from the heel to her big toe, which he enclosed in his mouth before letting go with a loud *pop*. Callie quivered, having followed his face throughout that interaction, arching up off the bed. He moved in to cover her again, bending her leg and pushing her foot toward the headboard. She was vibrating all over as he stroked deeper and closer than she could ever recall yet the vibration was a defense mechanism, giving her one last high before sadness returned to take up residence. She began to buck uncontrollably, orgasm coursing through her body. She gripped the sheets calling out to God and all his sinners in a litany of swears and praises. Her hands to flew to Mark's back, his face reddened and she knew he was about to come. Her pussy still clenching around Mark he gave one final thrust and let forth an exerted yell, primal and pained. Callie was usually careful so it had been years since she felt the release of another inside. She felt it happen in spurts as Mark twitched and grew soft inside her. 'Ah, I hope you'll excuse me. Big Sloan needs a pitstop and we can get back down to business.' Mark deadpanned. Callie hadn't heard, as she lay sticky with the culmination of the night all she could think about was Arizona.


End file.
